Port in the Storm
by Ladykestrel
Summary: A young woman is viciously murdered and the ripple effects that are stirred in Brass' personal life are farreaching and take him on a path not anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO CBS OR ANTHONY ZUIKER**

**RATED: K+**

**SPOILERS: NONE I AM AWARE OF.**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: "SOMEBODY LIKE YOU" BY KEITH URBAN & JOHN SHANKS. Special thanks to my beta ladies – Kacee and Mel. Your insight and support are so appreciated.**

**EPISODE INFLUENCES: "Ellie". "Hollywood Brass". "Bang, Bang". "Way to Go".**

**TIMELINE: Three to four months after "Second Chances". **

**A/N: The vicious murder of a young woman begins a ripple effect in Brass' personal life. **

"**Port in the Storm"**

CHAPTER ONE

Another night shift was ending at the CSI lab, as the early morning rays of sunlight poked holes in the dark curtain receding before it. Iris stretched and yawned, as she made her way out to her Jeep. Her eyes were red and irritated from her working her shift away in Trace as she sifted through the vacuum cleaner bags of a crime scene, gleaning for miscellaneous bits of material she thought that would aid in its solution. She debated going with the rest of the crew for breakfast; her body said rest but her mind desired the opportunity to spend a little downtime with the rest of the team. She had come to feel like she had always been at the Vegas CSI lab, in spite of it only being a little over six months.

"Hey, Iris, come on and join us," called out Sara.

"Yeah, tag along!" chimed in Catherine, who had come in early for her day shift.

"I'll treat you, Iris, and you can be my breakfast date," Nick said with a grin.

"Okay, okay, you win, how could I turn down such a great invite," laughed Iris, "go ahead; I'll be right behind you!" She blushed crimson; a reaction that Nick thought was cute. The others went to their respective vehicles and left the parking lot.

Iris climbed into her Jeep and started it up…nothing happened…no click, just silence.

She then saw that she'd left her parking lights on overnight as she'd come to work a little early at dusk. "Great," muttered Iris, "everyone's gone on ahead and I'm stranded."

"Need some help?" a bass voice rumbled beside her driver's door. Iris startled at the voice and turned in her seat to be face-to-face with Captain Jim Brass.

"Looks like I do, Detective," replied Iris with a sigh.

Of all the crime lab members she had become slowly acquainted with and gone on to develop genuine friendships with, especially Sara and Catherine as fellow female coworkers, it was Brass that she had the least contact. However, he was a fixture at the lab as well as crime scenes and though she had frequent short interactions with him, they were always of a work nature. She had not applied herself at attempting more than just brief conversations involving him. She was always polite and respectful of him. The most they had really ever spoken outside of work was after the convenience store robbery where she and Sara had been held hostage. She had been with the CSI team only two months at that time. Brass had driven her home while the crime scene investigation ensued but had also been present when she gave statement back at the LVPD later that same day.

"Well, I'm no mechanic but my guess is you have a dead battery, so I'll need to jump you," Brass said deadpan, before breaking into a smile, "just a joke, there."

"My knight in shining armor," Iris chuckled.

"I've got some jumper cables in my car, milady, be back in a jiff," Brass replied. He was back in just moments maneuvering his car so it was right by her. She had already gotten out and put up the hood.

After getting the jumper cables in place, Brass had the Jeep starting up in no time it seemed. He lowered the hood after removing the jumper cables and after putting them in his trunk returned to Iris.

"I recommend you drive straight home. Since its daylight you should be fine. Have a good one," Brass said, as he got into his car.

Iris believed in doing a good turn for someone, so she piped up, "Captain Brass, would you like to have coffee with me? I'm pretty sure the rest of the CSIs have left the restaurant by now. It'll be my treat and then I'm heading straight home, Scout's honor."

Brass, who was off-duty himself now, considered her request. He didn't have anything pressing right then and he could do with some coffee to perk up with before heading home.

"You've made me an offer I cannot refuse," he said in his best Marlon Brando _ala Godfathe_r. "I'd welcome a cup of coffee, plus I'll follow you home to make sure you get there okay."

It became the first of several coffee meetings for the police detective and the newest CSI on Grissom's team, but the rest of those times were in the company of CSI teammates. Iris was quick to notice how Brass interacted with Catherine especially. They obviously shared a warm mutual friendship that was hard to gauge the level of to Iris. That the team was tight and supportive of one another was clear and one its great strengths to Iris. The Dallas crime lab she had left, while well run, did not have the same atmosphere of camaraderie. Iris found that she thrived much better in this environment.

The interpersonal relationships intrigued her most of all with this working group of men and women who she was fast coming to regard as family. She found them to be passionate about their work, generally steadfast in their support of one another, varied in their degrees of friendship between each other, and beneath the surface crackled attraction between some, such as Gil and Sara, probably the most long-term. She quickly came to understand that between Gil and Catherine was a relationship of regard for each other's talents and the security that they could sound off one another's concerns. Again though with Captain Brass, who interacted so closely with the team, Iris felt, she had difficulty assessing to what degree the friendship between Catherine and the detective went.

'I've got not no business assessing others when I should be doing that to my own self', she thought as she drove toward home. She pulled into the driveway of her town home where she'd lived these last few months since transferring to Vegas from Dallas. Brass pulled on by and waved to her as he drove past. She waved back and parked the Jeep, which restarted just as Brass said it would. Suddenly the deep baying of dogs was heard from her place and Iris chuckled at their impatience. "Hello, kids, I'm home!" she announced to her four-footed welcoming committee as she went through her front door. She was ready to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

That evening Iris was en route to work when her cell phone rang. "King," she answered crisply. She was running late for the handing out of assignments, thanks to her setting her alarm clock for a.m. instead of p.m., and had called ahead.

"As soon as you get here, you're going with Sara and Nick to a DB near the Tangiers, so you can get extra time on the scene," Gil informed her.

"Aye, sir," she intoned. Gil smiled to himself. Iris was loosening up some, and was proving to be a dry wit when least expected.

Whipping the Jeep into a parking space, she accidentally cut off Jim Brass as he was entering the lot. He made a face and she mouthed "sorry" to him as she finished pulling into the space.

"That'll cost you a cup a Joe, Missy," Brass called out to her, as she hurried into the lab building. She turned to give him a quick thumbs-up in reply and caught his wide grin. Iris inclined her head briefly at him as she went on through the doors.

She rushed to her locker to get her gear and kit ready, as Sara and Nick were finished dressing to go to the crime scene. She was a bit breathless and Sara, kidding as only she could, said, "Coming in from a hot date?" Iris rolled her eyes in reply.

Nick, having to get his two cents in said, "Who's the lucky guy? Well, I won't say who my money's on…"

Iris gave a sideways glare at Nick, but shifted gears and said in a honey-sweet tone, "Ladies never tell."

Nick laughed and said, "What lady, where?" as Sara punched him in the ribs.

"Get going, Studly," Sara said, "we need to get on to the scene. Brass will be there to meet us, too."

Iris thought, 'Hot time in the city tonight'.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The CSI Tahoe pulled down an alley behind the Tangiers. Other police cars were on hand as well as David from the ME's team. Brass met them as they exited the Tahoe.

"The victim is a young woman, blonde hair, attractive," Brass related, "approximate age twenty, still clothed, thrown here by the dumpster as if she were piece of trash." Brass had an unusual expression on his face, a pained and anguished look. The victim strongly resembled his daughter, Ellie.

Iris gazed down at the body. "Your life should not have ended so," she said softly. Brass looked toward her and nodded in agreement. Somewhere there would soon be grieving family upon receiving a phone call or knock at the door. "Sara, what do you need me to help with?" Iris asked.

"Stick by me. Nick will walk the perimeter," Sara replied. She and Iris began to inspect the body more closely once David had finished his initial check over including liver temperature. "Tell me what you see," Sara asked Iris.

"There are ligature marks around the neck suggestive of strangulation as well as bruising around the wrists and ankles from being tied with heavy white nylon-type rope material that remains present with knots intact. Facial abrasions to the right side of the face as well as right lower arm, the victim may have been dragged or dropped roughly from the vehicle - perhaps a truck or SUV with higher flooring. There's dried blood beneath her nose and the upper lip is split. The fingernails are jagged and torn with potential skin debris beneath the nail edges. No immediate sign of drug abuse such as needle tracks on her arms. There are no other signs of external trauma while she is clothed, but sexual assault remains a possibility. She put up a struggle; she didn't go quietly; she fought to stay alive," Iris finished her assessment.

"Observation to detail - good," Sara said. "We'll let David finish up while we continue to process the rest of the scene."

Iris shook her head sadly again. She noted Brass standing nearby, his face still greatly troubled. Reaching out, she gently gripped his coat sleeve, "Detective Brass, are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, being able to rewind your life back so you could do some things different," he replied abruptly. He looked directly to her, his blue eyes vivid where she saw sorrow and deep pain. Without another word, he turned away quickly and strode toward his car. Iris slowly shook her head and gave a soft sigh as she got ready to leave with Sara and Nick.

Brass slammed his car door in frustration. Pulling out his cell phone, he speed-dialed the number he had for Ellie. It went again to voicemail, just like all of his prior calls. "Ellie, this is dad, just call me, collect even, I don't care what time, just call." Reluctantly, he punched in another number, one he used only as a last resort, that of his ex-wife Nancy.

Since returning to work after he'd been shot months ago by Willie Cutler, he and Ellie had been in contact yet things between them remained distant at best. She'd visited him on occasion at the hospital and while he was in outpatient rehab before returning to full duty. She might still be staying in Las Vegas, but all he had now was her cell phone. He heard the voice of his ex-wife in his ear. "Uh, this is Jim…"

"Sara, when we get back to the lab, I need to ask you something…in private," Iris said.

"Sure, no problem," Sara replied. She glanced at Iris curiously, wondering what she was asking for in confidence. Iris had been an open book to rest of the team when she came on board. They were aware she was widowed, her husband being murdered in a convenience store robbery nearly ten years ago, causing her to pursue a career as a CSI. Her demeanor was quiet and thoughtful. She was not one to gossip, showed genuine concern for her coworkers, was well liked and respected in the department at large. She enjoyed cooking and bringing meals in to her shift mates. They had been surprised though to hear of some of her hobbies: horseback riding, sword fencing in particular, taking dancing lessons with waltz or Texas two-step dancing her favorites, and even sang in her church choir.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Upon their return to the lab, Sara and Iris went to the break room to continue their conversation. "Sara, you know I'm not one pry in other folks' business, but I need to ask about Captain Brass," Iris asked. "He seemed out of sorts tonight, or is it just me?"

"No, you don't see this side of him much," Sara replied. "It has to do with his daughter, Ellie, so I'll fill you in."

Sara went on to explain how the police captain's marriage and family life had been casualties of his making his job his first priority as well as the pain of mutual affairs he and his wife had. In the midst had been Ellie, who despite Brass' efforts to reconnect with her was still estranged from him. Her past behavior of being self-destructive with drugging and prostituting herself seemed bent on rebelling against his being an absent father, Sara believed, but Brass still had a father's heart in spite of how Ellie was choosing to live her life. Some of this was general knowledge to Iris but what Sara said in addition greatly expanded what Iris now knew.

"That girl bore a remarkable resemblance to Ellie and Brass had said today is El's birthday," Sara went on to say, "I've asked Brass if he'd been able to reach her but he's had no luck as yet. Again, it just a bizarre coincidence how much that girl looked like her."

"My heart goes out to him for it's going to be a long day for him I know," Iris said, her brown eyes glistening with emotion. She pondered if there was something she could do in some small way for him to help the day pass.

Just then Gil was walking by, his pace hurried, as he headed toward his office. Iris remembered that Gil was Brass' best friend and she decided to strike while the iron was hot. She told Sara she needed to see Gil for a minute but to call her if she or Nick needed any help with the new case.

"Uh, Grissom, gotta minute?" Iris walked quickly to catch up to her boss. She still fought the urge to call him Doctor Grissom, but she had adjusted quickly and was now more comfortable with using his last name but Gil she hadn't worked her nerve up to yet.

"Sure, come on in," Gil said, motioning her to a seat across from his desk. "What's on your mind, Iris?"

"It's about Detective Brass, sir, I'm just concerned for him," Iris replied. "He seemed very upset at the crime scene earlier in the shift and I haven't seen him that way before. Has he come back here to the lab?"

"Iris, your concern for Jim is admirable and I understand your desire to be of help, but the subject of Ellie is still sensitive for Jim and one he doesn't readily discuss with everyone except those he's close to. Some things we have to sort out for ourselves. I can say he's got some battle scars from pretty trying emotional events in his life, some haven't healed fully yet." Gil stated which Iris took to be in reference to Jim's near-fatal shooting several months ago.

"Understood, sir, I meant no harm, truly. Thanks for your time." Iris rose quickly to leave. Her heart still remained troubled for Brass.

"Iris?" Gil said, before she left.

"Sir?" she replied, turning back to face Gil.

"I appreciate your desire to be respectful toward a superior but when you say 'sir', I feel about 10 years older than I should, okay? Gil or Grissom is fine, you know," he added with a slight wink.

Iris smiled. "Thanks….Gil….Grissom…Gris". She turned to leave his office and head on toward the locker room. Gil half-smiled to himself. She's coming right along he thought.

Nick and Warrick were in the break room having a heated discussion about what women wanted in a man as Iris walked by on her way to her locker.

"Iris, girl, we need a lady's opinion here!" Warrick called out to her, still laughing at Nick's last comment. "You were married, right?" His smile was erased when he realized how he had asked his question.

Iris never skipped a beat. She sat down across from Warrick. "Yup, what would you like to know, feel free to ask whatever and I'll try my best to be of help."

"Well, Nick and I are discussing what women are looking for in a dude, your input is needed," Warrick felt just a bit uncomfortable, wondering why Iris hadn't bitten his head off, like some women might do. Their discussion was taking place independent of Warrick's sudden marriage to Tina.

"One of life's mysteries, Warrick, I think it varies from woman to woman, just like it does from man to man. What attracts me might not attract say Catherine or Sara, but I think you'd benefit more from a roundtable discussion with the other ladies present. Definitely have some hot opinions to exchange there. Look, I'm not a real authority here, only dated my husband and married kinda young, so if anything I'm a bit foggy about all that." Iris concluded.

"Thanks, Iris, for your thoughts…that might prove to be pretty interesting. Get some controversy going," Nick said.

"Gentlemen, I will see you tonight, so have a good day," Iris dismissed herself.

After she had left the break room, Warrick said to Nick, "She's so quirky but a heart of gold…not my type…but think she'll ever get over her husband? I mean you compare her to Catherine or Sara. Catherine is fine, I mean fine, stacked, passion ready to pop, brains and a bod, and being a redhead to complete the package, we're talking Barbie doll. Then you have Sara: classic features, keeps to herself, sort of smoldering, you know; dark hair, legs that go on forever, toned and built, a braniac too. I look at them and I could see some hot times. When you check out Iris, its different somehow, I mean not that I have but I do have eyes. She's kinda cute, I guess, in a Velma "_Scooby Doo_" way, quiet, reserved, but you gotta wonder about beneath the surface. But, Lord, can she cook. I pick her over _Olive Garden_ anytime." Warrick finished.

They didn't see Iris who was standing out of sight in the hallway but within earshot of what had been said. Saint Velma, she said to herself, and returned to the locker area.

"Man, she's had time and she's getting on with her life and all. I'd say she's gotten through it but who's to say if over it? Do you ever get over it?" Nick speculated. "She's cool in her own way, I think, and she's still getting used to a new city and job. We all adjust in our own way. I'm glad she's on board with us. "

"You're right, I'm glad she's with us, too, and I'm sure she'll watch our backs like we all do for each other," Warrick agreed. "Now back to the subject at hand…."

Iris slipped into the ladies room and looked appraisingly in the mirror. Her fine brownish hair was a bob style that was practical for her as she fluffed the bangs away. A round freckled face was reflected with soft brown eyes. Her nose was tilted up somewhat. Her bronze-colored metal glasses suited her. A pleasant face but not a pretty one she had always felt. She was less than 5'2" and her figure proportionate she thought, not lithe like Catherine or Sara, perhaps more full and curvy. She groaned to herself, again questioning Velma, remembering watching the classic cartoon show as a kid. She told herself to just go home and let the comments be water off a duck's back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Upon making discrete inquiries, all that Iris had been able to find out was that Brass had left the crime scene early and taken the rest of the shift off without further explanation as well as for the next night. It was felt to be unusual for the detective to do so but no eyebrows had been raised.

Iris had finished dressing in the locker area and had returned to the break room to write some additional notes from last night's crime scene to her for future reference. Her concentration was then interrupted.

"Iris, you look lost in thought, anything I can help you with?" Catherine said seating herself beside Iris. Her tone was amiable. She wanted to get to know her better. She had a good rapport with Sara and desired the same with Iris as her fellow CSI. Iris had expressed a willingness to float other shifts if needed but only after clearing it with Grissom. With her being single and no children, she made a good candidate for such and wanted to be of help. Catherine sometimes needed extra hands on days, especially with catching up case reviews. No one detected a brown-noser with her willingness to help wherever asked. Iris, though, was a bit uncomfortable with the subject on her mind being Brass instead of her notes, which she had hit a wall in trying to further.

"Rough night?" asked Catherine. She pushed her red hair back. Her gaze was thoughtful. Iris sensed Catherine's genuine desire to listen, but she would careful though of what to say.

"It was. The victim was a young woman, strangled; body dumped behind the Tangiers but hasn't been identified yet. I think Captain Brass was more than troubled by it. I'd asked him if there was anything I could do. He said something about rewinding your life back, I guess like turning back the clock, so you could do some things different. He then left without a word. I've found out that he took the rest of his shift off as well as tonight's shift. Look, I've heard through the lab grapevine he went through a bitter divorce years ago and that he has a daughter in her twenties. I'm just concerned for his well-being and also you're a good friend of his. Please believe I'm not trying to pry into his personal life, it's just he was so upset…" Iris rubbed at her eyes, strained from lack of rest.

"I do have a warm spot for Jim, it's no secret. We've known each other for several years now…work well together…I count him as a close friend. As for more than that, my sights aren't set on him. He's a good man and I know he'll be okay, but this time of year tends to be hard on him with it being Ellie's birthday. They just don't talk to each other. She's bitter and Brass has tried to patch it up, but too little too late, I don't know. I can relate having to deal with a teenager now in Lindsey. Look, I know we haven't had much time to just sit and shoot the breeze. You do great work and your help to me on days has saved my butt more than once. Anytime you need someone to talk to about whatever, just let me know. My shift's getting ready to start so see you later." Catherine smiled as she stood up to head on to her office.

"Thanks, Catherine, for the chat, it helped," Iris said, thinking in more ways than one. She genuinely appreciated Catherine's honesty and frankness. Yet she could certainly see Brass being attracted to the stunning redhead. She just couldn't pursue that line of thought any longer. Time to get on home, she thought wearily, and headed out to her Jeep.

Upon getting home, Iris set herself for a hot bath and sank gratefully into the tub. "Calgon take me away," she murmured as she soaked. After her bath, she retreated to her bedroom to sleep with her last thoughts still dwelling on Brass chiding herself for it. A few hours later she awoke feeling much refreshed and had changed into jeans and a shirt to read for a while. She didn't sleep much during the day, opting to take two four-hour naps. It was hard for her working nights still as she'd worked the day shift at the Dallas lab. She went back to the note taking she had stopped on back at the CSI lab to recollect her thoughts.

An urgent pounding on her door shattered her concentration. Her dogs began to bark protectively from her second bedroom. "Hush it," Iris cried, as the dogs quieted upon hearing her voice. Iris looked through the peephole of her door and her eyes widened in surprise…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Jim Brass was on her doorstep, knocking loudly. Iris was stunned. He looked terrible, leaning heavily against the doorframe. His suit was unkempt, his face haggard and unshaved, and he was holding a nearly empty large bottle of whiskey. He was pale and drawn. She quickly opened the door. "Captain Brass?" she said, her voice unsure of itself. Brass was unsteady on his feet, his breath strong with the smell of whiskey, staggered as Iris caught him on one side, keeping him on his feet. "Jim, what's wrong…what's happened?" Iris gasped and then shock realizing she had called him by his first name. She guided him into her living room to sit on the couch and went back to close her front door. She removed the whiskey bottle and threw it in the garbage. As an afterthought, she quickly wet a hand towel and returned to Brass with it. She gently sponged his face off. Jim gripped her hands, his anxious blue eyes searching her own.

"I can't find her," Jim said in a hollow voice. "Called and called; no answer. I even tried calling my ex-wife. My ex-wife who tells me Ellie's not my own daughter. It never mattered. Love her as my own kid. Why won't she let me in? I love her…my daughter, you know? I don't want it to be too late. I don't want to be alone." Brass' voice trailed off as he began to weep, his body becoming wracked by great sobs, such pain being expressed. Iris cradled Jim against her as his waves of sorrow beat against her, rocking him gently as his sobs continued. The revelation of Ellie's background was out of the blue to Iris, but the fact that his love for his not-biological daughter was unwavering only deepened her regard for the detective.

"I'm here, don't worry, I'm always here," Iris said soothingly into his ear. Her own tears came as she wept for him, for the distress he was in, for what she was now acknowledging in her own heart that she had dared not express to anyone; her feelings for Brass while a voice deep in her heart questioned why here and not Catherine's?

Jim had wept to the point of exhaustion and Iris still held him close. He was half conscious as she helped him to his feet and guided him to bed where he could sleep. She helped him to lie down and sat by as his breathing steadied with an occasional soft snore. She held his hand to her lips, amazed that she did so. 'I'll only be gone a little bit', she thought, as she made her mind up.

Brass continued to sleep when Iris returned home. She had found Jim's cell phone on the floor of his car as she reparked it in her driveway. The last number simply said Ellie. She dialed the number from her own cell. She had much work to do and had no idea what the conclusion might be. It didn't matter. Brass was here. If she could help, she would do so.

"Hello," said a young woman's voice, cautious, a little sullen, "who's this and how did you get my number?"

"Ellie? My name's Iris King. I work for the Vegas CSI lab, and I'm a friend of you dad's. Please don't hang up. I'm calling on my own. Can we just talk for a little while? We have some things in common…" Iris began.

He dreamed of Ellie. She was standing at the edge of a cliff above a raging sea. He was trying to reach her. Her dark hair was streaming in the wind. He was so close – his hand so close he could touch hers. She stepped away and disappeared over the edge, the roaring of the waves deafening him.

"Ellie," he cried hoarsely, sitting up, disoriented. His head pounded unmercifully and he lay back groaning. Much to his surprise, he discovered he was clad in only his T-shirt and boxers but not in his own bed. He struggled to recall where he had been. He remembered driving aimlessly, trying over and over to reach Ellie, the brief terse conversation with his ex-wife, and then stopping at a liquor store. After that, it was a blur.

Iris heard Brass cry out for his daughter from the kitchen. She swiftly walked back to the bedroom carrying a small tray – black coffee and dry toast for her guest.

"Morning," she said shyly, setting down the tray on the night table, "here's that cup of coffee I owe you."

Brass was stunned and hurried to cover himself with a sheet. "Iris, I'm so sorry…I don't know how I ended up here…or what may have happened," he stammered.

"No worries. You've been here a few hours sleeping. Your suit's at the cleaners and I'll pick it up later today. In the meantime, I took the liberty of getting you some new clothes and some clean-up items. I was a nurse in the past and was careful about you and your clothes. I noted the tags and used that to get you a shirt, jeans, underwear and sneakers. Scout's honor I took no advantage of you. You're my first houseguest. The coffee and toast will be easy on you to start with. There's also some aspirin for you. When you feel ready, you can take a shower in the hall bathroom." Iris finished.

"Did I say much, guardian angel?" Brass managed to say, totally surprised at all she had just said.

"Whatever was said stays with me," Iris replied. "You've had a pretty rough night, so let not your heart be troubled. I'll be gone for a bit, need to walk my dogs."

Iris walked out to her other bedroom, opening the door as two bloodhounds surged past her. "Hey, Cyrano, Durante, get back here!" Iris grumbled, as they went to Jim, tails wagging, begging to be petted.

Brass reached over to scratch each dog behind the ears and they flopped contentedly to the floor beside the bed. "How is it you have bloodhounds?" asked Jim, interested in seeing another side to his benefactor revealed.

"When I was still in Dallas, these two were being retired from the Dallas County Sheriff Department and needed a home so I volunteered myself," Iris answered. She'd worked a few cases where the dogs had been instrumental in locating evidence and was a dog lover at heart. Iris snapped on their leashes and walked them to the door. "Should be gone about thirty minutes," she said and went out.

Brass slowly drank the coffee and munched on the toast. His headache was lessening a bit after taking the aspirin. He'd never been in this situation before. He'd not really dated since his divorce or affair with Annie Kramer. He'd opted to bury himself in his work with Ellie being his only bright spot. His move to Las Vegas from New Jersey had been a chance for a fresh start. The opportunity to see Annie had been nice but had not gone beyond his seeing her last in a bar for drinks while in LA before his return to Vegas. They had been able to catch up on things at least. Jim swung his legs over the bed and ventured to stand, swaying slightly as his balance steadied, slowly making his way to the bathroom to shower and shave. He found shaving cream and other toiletry articles set up for him in the bathroom. He smiled to himself in spite of the overall situation. He hadn't been seen to like this in a very long while. After shaving and taking a long hot shower, Jim felt more himself as he dressed. Appreciatively, he noted Iris had taken pains to get clothes that fit him well and her taste was good. He was accustomed to the suits he wore on the job and such casual attire was not usual for him. How could he ever repay all this? Brass noted several photos on the walls of her home showing other family members, nieces and nephews with her siblings, according to the captions beneath each picture. Jim even saw one he thought of where Iris was very young with her two brothers and two sisters, seeing a smiling brown-eyed and brown-haired little girl with freckles and upturned nose. No pictures of her with her deceased husband were present anywhere, which struck Brass as out of place.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Cyrano and Durante were putting Iris through her paces this morning. Their excitement to see Brass was apparent; they were more partial to men than women. 'Fleabags', thought Iris to herself, 'look at all I do for you two and you go nuts over the first guy, okay, only guy, to grace my door'. She found her memory wandering too. Like Brass, after the death of her husband, she had thrown herself into work as well as going to school to become a CSI. The incentive for her career change from working at the pathology lab had been her observation of the CSI crew investigating David's murder. They had been more than kind in allowing her to remain on-site as a civilian observer and explain their activities. It had been a grueling process both working and going to school but she had graduated with honors and been accepted into working in the Dallas CSI unit. When she decided to transfer and was looking into other cities, she had decided to go to either Indianapolis (where she had family) or to the Vegas unit with its national reputation. She then had ruled out Indy as she desired wanting to go somewhere new and the idea of going to Vegas appealed to her. Though she didn't party or gamble, the city had other things to offer, and her willingness to work any shift in any part of the lab had won Grissom's support in hiring her. Although she was somewhat shy upon interviewing, Gil had been impressed with her forthright answers and demonstration of skills. Something about her intrigued him and her resiliency to remain optimistic and not cynical in spite of her past was a bit refreshing. This line of work tended to show the worst in the human race and burnout was frequent.

"Honey, I'm home," she called out as she brought the dogs back in and put them in the second bedroom.

Brass emerged from the bedroom looking more relaxed in his polo shirt and jeans. He looked quizzically at Iris. She could only think to herself, wow, he cleaned up really nice. His cologne, a fragrant musk she'd chosen, suited him perfectly.

"Sorry about the honey thing, just an ice breaker, welcome back to the land of the living," Iris said in a rushed fashion as she was prone to do when nervous. "Crud, I'm babbling, aren't I?"

Jim walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What you've done for me…" his voiced trailed off. Iris looked up with questioning eyes and stepped back.

"I would do for anyone in need of my help," she said firmly. "I count you as my friend, Captain Brass, if that's okay, and value your friendship very highly." Inside her heart whispered and more.

Iris sat down on her couch as Brass did the same in the chair beside her. She felt awkward like a girl with her first crush. This was like a dream and she was wasting it.

"Could I call you Jim or Jimmy away from the lab?" she said after a moment, feeling breathless.

"Absolutely, I'd like you to, especially after all this," Brass grinned. They began to feel more comfortable with another after that.

"Okay…Jim…you were here this morning because of Ellie," Iris began, "So I respect your efforts more than you know of trying to reach her last night. Your cell phone's charged up so you can check in to work or whatever." Iris handed him his phone from where it had been charging by the couch.

Brass sighed heavily. "No, I never got her. All the calls went to voicemail. I even called the ex-wife and for her to give me the time of day is rare. But she's had no recent word from Ellie either. So, yeah, I'm worried right now."

"It's a new day with possibilities," Iris replied. "But I have to ask why you come here and not someone I mean somewhere else…I don't mind that you did…in fact, I'm glad you did." Her voice quavered a bit as an image of Catherine came to mind. It wasn't borne of jealousy but more of a practical comparison between her and Iris.

"I'm not sure myself," Brass admitted. "I guess I felt like a ship in a stormy sea. You know, getting tossed about. I was looking for a port in the storm and you're it." He stopped then not sure of what to say next, but then, out of the blue, said, "Can you get tonight off?"

Iris was taken by surprise at his question, unsure of how to reply. She liked being spontaneous though and had taken no time off since coming to the Vegas CSI lab. She was also curious to see how the rest of day might go or what might come of it. The thought of an outing with Detective Brass was thoroughly intriguing to her, if anything to see how he was away from work. "Let me make the call," Iris replied, hoping that her moment of hesitation wouldn't come across to Brass as a no.

Her call went through to Catherine. "Catherine, I've had something come up and need to take tonight off," Iris said. Catherine gave her the okay but to remain on call status should the need arise. "Great, I appreciate it!" said Iris as she finished the call.

"Ball's in your court, sir, what's in store for today?" Iris asked, sitting back down near but not too close she hoped.

"I can't control what Ellie does, where she goes, protect her from the big bad world", Brass said slowly, "your kindness to me is like nothing I've ever really experienced before. Like I said I can't repay."

"Hey, I don't want or expect repayment - it was done for you out of friendship," Iris said, but then her cell phone rang and as she checked the number and smiled to herself. "Jim, please excuse me a moment so I can take this call. This is Iris King. Yes, that's correct. Thank you."

Brass looked curiously at Iris as a knock came at the door as Durante and Cyrano barked from the other room. Shrugging, Iris went to open the door.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

There stood Ellie Brass who then walked in hesitantly into Iris' living room. She carried a large backpack and was dressed in jeans and a loose denim shirt. Her dark brown hair was pulled back loosely from her face. She glanced at her father with a neutral expression but looked ready to bolt yet again.

"Hi, you must be Ellie, welcome to my home," Iris gently embraced her. She didn't want to scare the young woman away. "Please come in. Your dad's still here."

Brass rose slowly from the couch, stunned, amazed, and speechless. He wanted to sweep Ellie into a hug that never ended. He had so much to say. Yet, he had to resist too much too soon and start off neutral. "El," he said softly, his voice gruff. He gave a side-glance at Iris. How, why, he wondered.

Ellie replied, "Hey, Dad, been awhile," her voice cautious. "Iris talked me into coming here and had a taxi bring me. She said I could stay with her if I wanted while I'm here."

Brass looked to Iris who silently nodded yes. Ellie moved to sit in the chair as Brass sat back down on the couch.

Iris' phone rang again and she promptly took the call. Her conversation was quick and by her facial expression Brass could tell the news wasn't good. "Thanks, Sara, I appreciate the update. No, I won't be in tonight...it's a family situation. See you all tomorrow night, then. Bye." She rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Iris, what's up?" asked Brass, his voice concerned. Ellie even seemed curious.

"It's an update on the murder victim from last night. She's been positively identified as sixteen-year-old Kaylee Parker from Seattle. She was a runaway. Her stepfather, for lack of a better word, identified her picture and dental records at the Seattle PD after a detective on her missing person case received it from the LVPD. He's her nearest relative; the mother and biological father are deceased. He refuses to claim the body…says she was trash and wasn't anything but trouble to him after her mother died two years ago," Iris finished as her dark eyes brimmed with tears. "Please excuse me," she said tightly, leaving them to go out onto her balcony. Her head sank as the tears flowed hotly down her cheeks.

She heard the sliding door behind her but didn't turn. She was aware of Brass coming beside her but she was too tear-blinded to see. He gave her a tissue and she blew her nose as she continued to sniff. "I'm sorry, Jim, it got to me more than I thought it would," she whispered. He put his finger under her chin to tilt her face up and smooth away her tears with another tissue.

"You continue to amaze me," he said slowly, but Iris stepped back unsure of herself yet again.

"Thanks. It means a lot coming from you. Let's get back in to Ellie," Iris said, shakily.

"Are you okay, Iris?" asked Ellie, who was now petting Cyrano and Durante. "They got through your door somehow, sorry."

"I'll be okay, Ellie, and thanks. A young girl was murdered last night. It was just senseless and brutal. Your dad's on the case and I was there as one of the CSIs," Iris answered.

"Do you know who did it?" asked Ellie, who seemed more interested, to her father.

"Not yet but we'll get them and we'll see that justice is served," Brass said firmly.

In his own mind he wanted ten minutes alone in a dark alley with the vermin before the official justice process took over.

Remembering her conversation with Iris earlier in the day, Ellie suddenly asked, "Can I see her? Can I see Kaylee?"

Brass shook his head, feeling it was a bad idea, but Ellie became more insistent. She entreated her father repeatedly. Finally Jim said he needed to make a few calls to look into the possibility and picked up his cell phone and stepped out to the balcony.

"Ellie, why do want to see a dead girl? What's to be gained by it?" Iris asked. She was concerned this could only traumatize the young woman further who was still battling her own personal demons.

"Because of what you said to me earlier, it's what made me come here!" Ellie exclaimed. "I don't know if dad and I can patch it up. It always seems too late for us. I won't back down and I can't trust his saying he will. You're the reason I came though, especially about what we have in common."

Jim came to stand beside Ellie. "It's been arranged but I fail to see why you're insisting on this. She's beyond anyone's help. We can leave now if you want and I'll drive us over to the lab. Dr. Robbins will meet us there."

"Let's go then, sooner the better," Ellie retorted, as they left.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Dr. Albert Robbins greeted them as they entered the autopsy room. He was quite surprised to see Ellie in the company of her father, even more so to see Iris walk in after them.

"Jim, what's this all about?" the coroner asked, "I don't get many requests like this".

"She asked, Albert, I'm flying by the seat of my pants right now as it is," said Brass in a low voice for the doctor to hear alone.

"Is that her?" Ellie asked, her voice cracking a bit, as she faced the pale girl laid out before her on the cold table, covered only in a sheet.

"This is Kaylee Parker," Iris said. "When we first saw her she'd been tied hand and foot. She was strangled…beaten…and raped. Her body was dumped by a trash dumpster in an alley behind a casino. We suspect someone tried to force her to do tricks and when she resisted this is how it ended for her. Nick and Sara are continuing to investigate with my help as needed."

Ellie began to tremble and then shake violently and whispered to Iris, "She looks like me. She looks like me…SHE LOOKS LIKE ME!" Her voice ended in a terrified wail of despair. She turned sobbing into her father's arms. Brass held her as she wept uncontrollably.

Iris stood by quietly with Dr. Robbins beside her. The room was silent save for Ellie's weeping and her father holding her tightly. She motioned to Dr. Robbins to step outside into the hall with her.

"Dr. Robbins, the stepfather refused to claim the girl's body, so what happens to her now?" Iris asked.

"The body will be treated as a pauper and buried at the city's expense. Why?" Dr. Robbins replied, curious.

"I'd like to do something for her then and I need your help on how to accomplish it," Iris answered.

Jim Brass continued to hold Ellie. He still could not believe how this day had gone. Ellie was here and was letting him be her dad in being able to just simply hug her while she cried. Finally, Ellie's sobs subsided and she looked up not knowing what to say or how to begin. "What did Iris tell you earlier today, honey," Jim finally managed to say. "How is it you were willing to come back? I never even got the chance to wish you happy birthday."

Ellie thought carefully and then told Brass of how Iris had called her cell phone and asked simply to talk. She said they had things in common and just wanted to speak to her. They had talked for nearly two hours (Brass now knew it was he had slept) about their childhoods and growing up. They both had basically absent fathers. Iris' parents split up when she was eight years old and when Iris had tried to reconnect with her father after she graduated high school, the distance was too great between them and a close relationship never materialized. Her father died suddenly of a heart attack and the next time she saw him was at his funeral. Iris also told Ellie the heartbreak of losing a close friend to a drug overdose. It came down to choices Iris had said to her. You choose each day how you're going to try to live it. She had told Ellie that she was unique, precious, one of a kind, invested with talents. There won't be another Ellie when you leave this earth, Iris had challenged. 'No one can choose for you, no matter how much they love you, no matter that they would willingly lay down their life for you. You have to want it more than drugs or alcohol or sex, but it has to be you to take that first step out from the dark. Your dad is still here in spite of everything and his love for you can be your rock. You need to carpe diem, seize the day, while you can'. Iris said she would always regret that she didn't try harder to make that leap of faith toward her own father and then it was too late; don't let what-ifs dictate the rest of your life.

Brass didn't know what to say, didn't know what to think. He had longed for this moment for so long that he'd feared it never would come. They had both given a chance to try to start mending the rift between them. They had to do it together. Time is precious, a gift not be wasted. He walked Ellie out holding her arm.

Iris walked past without a word, her expression one of determination.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where's the fire?" Jim said to her, reaching out to stop her.

"I have a funeral to plan," she said simply. "Here's a key to the house if Ellie opts to stay there. I'll be home later. Just hang on to it. Catherine's giving me a ride to the funeral home. Please take Ellie on with you. You two have had quite a day and it's not over yet so make a go of it. I've got faith in you two." She gave his hand a squeeze, patted Ellie on the shoulder, and walked away quickly.

"Is she for real, Dad?" asked Ellie, "I don't get her. She goes all out for people she doesn't even know but cares just the same."

"Yeah, she does," answered Brass, thoughtfully, as he and Ellie headed out to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Iris wearily opened the door to her home later that night. She was exhausted from the day's events. Brass had left a voicemail on her phone saying things were going well between him and Ellie. They were talking better than they had in the last few years with some disagreements but no all-out fights. She wished she could sense something about her in the message, but Brass was no nonsense kind of man and she shouldn't think wistfully about something that wasn't there.

She was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow, a sleep without dreams, and it seemed her alarm was ringing the very next moment. Feeling a bit stiff as she got up, she went on to shower and dress for the day. The funeral arrangements were in place for tomorrow. She had asked for the help of her CSI teammates with it and they had rallied around her, as she knew they would. Kaylee's pallbearers would be Brass, Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Greg and David. The pastor from her church would give the eulogy. Kaylee would be laid to rest in Woodlawn Cemetery. Grissom had asked how she could afford the funeral. She had informed him that when her husband had died there had been a very generous life insurance policy from which she had invested carefully and used sparingly. She could undertake this.

The investigation into Kaylee's death remained ongoing. Thus far, the trace evidence gathered from the crime scene had not culminated in the naming of a suspect or suspects. No witnesses had been found to tie Kaylee to any known pimps or other low-lifes who preyed on runaways like her. The rape kit had yielded DNA from two different male subjects but there had been no hits on the various databases. At least Iris could see the young woman was given a proper burial and be mourned by those who cared.

Today, she would just take as a quiet day for herself to prepare for tomorrow. Her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. "King," she said. "Mr. Ecklie, what can I do for you, sir? WHAT? No, that's not acceptable. Absolutely not! I'm on my way to the lab now then where we can talk about this further in person." She angrily snapped the phone shut and struggled to keep her composure. Grabbing her car keys, she rushed out the door to the Jeep and upon jumping in squawked rubber as she whipped out the driveway and headed for the lab.

Upon arriving to the lab and swiftly parking, Iris strode through the parking lot into the lab building. She brushed past Nick and Warrick without a word, and they then followed her out of curiosity. Her face set as she made her way to Ecklie's office. She didn't care who heard or saw what happened next.

Ecklie was on the phone when she walked into his office. He didn't acknowledge her or even gesture for her to sit down. She stood as patiently as she could. He continued his phone conversation, "Yes, the Vegas Angel sounds perfect. Yes, the lab is involved with the funeral tomorrow…purely a show of support and sympathy for the victim." Iris lost her temper. Reaching to the phone she held the receiver button down. Ecklie was going to have to deal with her one way or another. Furious, he stood up and over her. "What in God's name do you think you're doing," he fumed.

Iris stood her ground. "The Vegas Angel? How dare you exploit the death of a brutalized child to gain some publicity for a lab that stands well on its own merits? Your efforts to get a little tabloid buzz going locally are pathetic! The media is NOT to be anywhere near Kaylee Parker's funeral tomorrow. If you make any attempt to have news cameras, reporters, helicopters or phony mourners present during the funeral or graveside services, you will have my resignation by the end of tomorrow!" With that, she whirled and stormed out, causing Nick and Warrick to applaud as well as Catherine and Sara. Grissom would have been proud, they thought. Iris didn't know it but Brass had Ellie with him as they had stopped by to visit the other CSI team personnel this morning. They too had seen Iris take on the head of the lab and that she was not afraid to stand up for what was right.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

The next morning held promise of a beautiful spring day. It was sunny with a slight breeze. The hearse bearing Kaylee's body arrived to Woodlawn Cemetery followed by several vehicles. There had been a brief viewing at the funeral home and eulogy given by Iris' pastor. Kaylee wore a lovely lavender dress and in death seemed more at peace than while she had lived. A beautiful arrangement of pink roses lay on top of the casket. As Brass and Ellie walked by to pay their respects, Ellie shivered slightly and gripped her father's hand tightly as she gazed down at the young woman. She looked over to see if she could spot Iris anywhere. The stark reality that this could just as easily been her if she had continued on that path still weighed on her mind. Upon the end of the eulogy, the six pallbearers, now including Ecklie at Iris' request, gently bore the casket from the hearse. The men were somber as they carried out their collective task. Iris had followed the rest of the mourners as she walked alone to the last of the limousines in which the rest of her CSI teammates were riding to the cemetery. By the graveside, Iris noted Grissom standing with Sara as they held hands and Sara leaning into Grissom, and that Warrick was standing by Catherine with his hand resting on her shoulder.

Once Kaylee had been laid to rest, each mourner filed past to drop a pink rose into the grave. Iris had gone first, one hand over her heart as she dropped her rose in. She had gone on to stand by her pastor while the rest of the mourners walked by. Brass had had little time to say anything to her in the last forty-eight hours especially since the Ecklie incident at the lab. He and Ellie had continued to reconnect and she had stayed at her father's place.

No media had been present directly at the graveside, although Iris now noted some news vans pulling up and that Ecklie was straightening his tie. She didn't want Grissom being put in the position of having to defend her actions at least not like this. She crossed swiftly over to Ecklie, as Grissom and Sara walked with her.

"Mr. Ecklie, my thanks for your help today. I hope you are discrete in what you say to the press now. As for my continued position as one of your CSI's, that's up to you but my work will stand on its own anytime anywhere." Her gaze was frank at the CSI lab director and her tone firm.

Clearing his throat, Ecklie, now in the presence of the media, stated, "At the Crime Scene Investigation Laboratories, we are comprised of a group of highly professional and technical personnel who at all times strive to maintain contact with the very human side of our work. Investigator King is an example of this. The story of Kaylee Parks has now become known as the "Vegas Angel". Our city mourns her passing but embraces her as one of its own. Thank you." The media now swarmed to Ecklie for more tidbits to broadcast.

"I think this means you're not fired, Iris. Who knew you could politic?" Grissom said.

"We'll see you in a couple days, butt-kicker, okay?" said Sara.

"Sure," smiled Iris, in spite of herself. She watched as Sara walked with Grissom arm-in-arm toward their limousine. Iris found herself increasingly optimistic for Gil and Sara's relationship to strengthen and blossom.

Warrick and Nick stopped by as well. "You're something else," Nick said, hugging Iris close. Warrick hugged her next, saying, "You go, girl."

She hugged Greg herself, telling the CSI just above her in seniority that she was looking forward to working a case only with him and that she marveled how bright he was. He looked sheepish as he went on to the limo.

Catherine walked up last as the two women faced each other. "You did us proud. I can see you'd fight like a tiger if that'd been your daughter."

"She could have been and I just couldn't stand by and let her go into eternity like that," Iris said back. Catherine considered that as she embraced Iris close.

"There's always room for you on days if you ever want it," Catherine said. She walked on to catch up with Warrick who waited for her by the limousine they had been in.

Iris was the last one to leave the graveside as she headed back to her limousine. The car door opened as Jim and Ellie stepped out. "We wanted to ride back with you if it's okay," said Ellie.

"I'd like that," Iris said, as she climbed in.

After arriving back to the funeral home, the respective CSI's left and Iris made toward her Jeep. She discovered Brass had parked next to her and they were getting ready to leave.

Brass stepped out of his car for a moment.

"Iris, hasn't it been a crazy couple of days? Look when things have settled down, would you like to have dinner with Ellie and me, and then maybe just us after that? I can't tell you how grateful I am. Ellie's talking about going to college. I will always be in your debt," Brass finished.

"That's what friends are for," Iris said, her voice a shade tremulous. She trusted Brass didn't pick up on that. "I'll see you around the lab."

Brass nodded as he leaned over quickly and embraced her in the briefest of hugs before he returned to his car.

Iris thought 'I am going for a long horseback ride later today'. It'd be a great opportunity to clear her head and heart. She'd be away from the hustle and bustle of work for a little while anyway. She made plans to head to the boarding stable where she kept her horse to go for a long trail ride.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Things were back to routine for Iris after she'd returned to work the following Monday. The brief media frenzy about "The Vegas Angel" was basically over and Ecklie had his fifteen minutes of fame. Iris had kept her job, with Ecklie informing Grissom that she was also his problem now. Grissom had replied he could do with more problems like that.

Iris had kept her word and had an early dinner with Ellie and her father before she was to be on duty for night shift. She drove separately so she could make it to work on time. She had to as she was taking the crew an Italian dinner she had been hard at work on but had given Brass his own dinner before she left for the lab. Before leaving Ellie, Iris had gently grasped the young woman's hands and spoke a blessing over her that she would have a life filled with love, peace and joy. Ellie was amazed at Iris yet again as they hugged one another close. She had grown fond of Iris quickly, looking at her now as an older friend. As Brass looked on, Iris smiled at him happily herself.

Nick and Warrick were coming on shift when the delicious aromas of Iris' cooking hit them as they came into the break room where a veritable feast was laid out. Both men commenting they'd left their lunches at home, fooling no one, least of all Iris. Greg simply looked heavenward reverently as he was working on the fettuccini Alfredo. She was happiest here among her co-workers, so a little home cooking now and then was the least she could do for them.

Sara entered the break room saying, "Smells great."

"We've got regular lasagna and vegetarian lasagna prepared by my fair hand, Sara, so enjoy," Iris laughed. Sara appreciated the fact that Iris was considerate of her diet choice.

The rest of the shift had gone without incident, aside from the feasting, and Iris had finished dressing in the locker area and was on her way out to her Jeep. It was now late afternoon as she's caught up case review paperwork for Catherine. As she was leaving the parking lot, she saw Jim Brass headed in and stopped for a moment to roll down her window. Brass did the same.

"Heard from Ellie?" Iris asked.

"Yeah. She wants to check out UNLV and may need a few courses to help get her started but she's over the moon about the idea. Things look promising there. Again, I'll always be in your debt." Brass finished with a broad smile.

"Jim, you don't owe me a thing, but I couldn't be more pleased for you and Ellie, really. I'll see you around the lab then. I'm off tonight as it is," Iris said. She rolled up her car window, gave Jim a wave and smile, and headed towards home.

Brass watched her leave. His thoughts of late had been haunted from a previous case by what Grissom had said to Dr. Lurie about the murder of passion he'd committed against a young nurse who'd turned him away for a younger doctor. Brass had been present while questioning Dr. Lurie along with Gil. He remembered Grissom stating, "We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all. But then, all of a sudden we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up. Somebody ... we could care about. She offers us a new life with her ... but we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her". Grissom had said he couldn't do it at the time but he was coming around with Sara.

Carpe diem...


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

'I can't believe I got pulled over', fumed Iris to herself. 'I know I was doing the speed limit when that squad car hit the siren behind me'. The officer had simply gave her a warning and said have a nice day even though he saw her CSI identification badge not that she expected to catch a break that way. It had delayed her getting home by nearly 90 minutes as she got caught in rush hour that included an accident. As she pulled up into her driveway, she didn't hear Cyrano or Durante barking. They always made a commotion when she got home. Curious, she saw a piece of paper flapping on her door as she went to go inside. The note said, 'Doggy daycare provided for the day and night'. It contained the phone number where Iris boarded her dogs. 'What the'….Iris thought…'whose idea of a joke'. Grabbing up her cell phone, she called the boarding kennel. Yes, her dogs were there and all was well but who brought them in wasn't indicated on the paperwork but that she had approved it. She checked around inside and everything was in order. Her door had been locked. Unnerved, she put on a Keith Urban CD to play as she checked through the house again. His song "_Somebody Like You_" began playing in the background. She walked out to her balcony even more perplexed to clear her mind.

"Excuse me, ma'am, we had a report of a B&E at this address, please state your name," she heard behind her, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin, as she turned quickly to face a grinning Jim Brass, who was holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine.

"Jim?" Iris stammered. She felt confused and unsure of herself once again.

"The flowers are for you and the wine to use in the dinner you're making for us tonight," Brass told her. "Remember, we were to have our own dinner at some point and here we are. I still have a debt to repay in spite of what you've said and I always take care of my debts. As a matter of fact, I have a confession slash apology to make for having you pulled over earlier but I needed some extra time to get things done over here before you got home and called a favor into a buddy on patrol. And you did give me your key."

Iris just blinked as she was too confounded to say anything at that moment.

He moved closer to Iris, laying aside the flowers and wine. He had to know. "Why don't you have any pictures of you with your husband? I see all the pictures of the rest of your family, nieces, nephews, happy times…"

In a moment a flood of memories engulfed Iris who swayed a bit and then wearily sank into a chair on the balcony. Brass knelt beside her, his face concerned for her. "Ready to hear a story I've never told anyone?" Iris said softly. Brass then sat beside her, his attention fully on her. "Once upon a time," Iris began slowly, pulling off her glasses.

Iris went on to tell Brass that her marriage to David, while legal, had taken place when they were friends but nothing more. David had proposed saying he didn't think anyone better would come along and that he had such a good relationship with Iris, who had never dated anyone besides David and agreed to the proposition. Even though David was kind and considerate and faithful, theirs was truly a marriage in name only with separate bedrooms while giving the appearance they had an otherwise full marriage to the rest of their family and friends. The relationship had been devoid of love or intimacy. She looked back now feeling foolish that she had settled for what she had. When David had been murdered, she had mourned him as a friend not wife but had always honored her marriage vows for she believed them to be more than just mere words. Upon seeing the work of the CSIs investigating his death, she had been spurred to pursue a radical change in her life and had dedicated the next several years toward that goal.

Brass let out a slow whistle. "That's quite a tale, one I don't think I've heard before and believe me I've heard plenty."

"I just get into work and let it be my life, not the sum total, but pretty close. I become emotionally bonded to my co-workers to the point I view them as family. I stay on the safe track. I wasn't looking for someone like you to happen along, so I know we're friends and happy for that, especially for how things turned out for you and Ellie." Iris finished, coloring and furious with herself in the same instant.

"I better get started on that dinner," she said, a little too brightly, as she stood up suddenly to go inside.

Brass intercepted her and folded her into his arms and held her to him. She said something muffled against his chest and then tilted her head to him. Her eyes were large and questioning, soft like brown velvet.

"You know your head just comes up under my chin, which is perfect," laughed Brass in that husky voice of his.

She cocked her head so that her eyelashes brushed against his cheek, tickling ever so slightly. The move while totally innocent was equally sexy to Brass. He felt a jolt to the core of his being.

"What was that you just did?" he breathed into her hair, inhaling its faint floral scent.

"It's called a butterfly's kiss," she said.

"I need a little more than that, sorry," Brass said, his lips coming down upon Iris' as their kiss deepened, finding her lips soft and pliant. Iris felt herself melting against him, her own arms sliding around his back to enhance the embrace.

Keith's song continued:

"There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known.  
I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.  
And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made.  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
Shinin' down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do.

I used to run in circles goin' no-where fast.  
I'd take, uh, one step forward and up two steps back.  
Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

Whoa here we go now!

Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
Shinin' down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,  
Well, baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do.

Sometimes it's hard for me to understand,  
But you're teachin' me to be a better man.  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, no, no.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you.

I'm ready to love somebody,  
Love somebody like you. Oooh.

An' I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you, yeah.

Oh yeah.  
Oh, I wanna be the man in the middle of the night,  
Shinin' like it's true.  
I wanna be the man that you run to whenever I call on you  
When everything that loved someone finally found it's way  
Wanna be a better man  
I see it in you yeah..."

As they went inside to the kitchen, Brass said, "You remember about my saying you were a port in the storm? I just noticed you live on Safeport Cove. I guess some things are just meant to be." He chuckled at the play on words.

It had been quite a week for them both. After having a quiet dinner prepared by Iris with Jim's help, the rest of the evening passed with talking about whatever came to mind, interspersed with cuddling, butterfly kisses or good old-fashioned kisses, ending with them falling asleep on the couch, Jim still holding Iris close in his arms.

END

PLEASE VIEW MY NEXT STORY IN THIS SERIES ENTITLED "THE FULL CSI", WHICH IS COMING VERY SOON. I WELCOME YOUR REVIEW IF YOU WISH TO LEAVE AND ONE, AND MY HUMBLE THANKS FOR READING "PORT IN THE STORM".


End file.
